Anvil assembly delivery systems for trans-orally delivering an anvil assembly of a surgical stapling device to a surgical site are known. In known delivery systems, the anvil assembly is maintained in a tilted position to reduce the profile of a head of the anvil assembly to facilitate trans-oral delivery. Additional improvements which facilitate atraumatic trans-oral delivery of an anvil assembly to a surgical site would be desireable.